particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Realist Party
Party Beliefs and Policies # Realism explains international relations in terms of power. Power can be conceptualized as influence or as capabilities that can create influence. # The most important single indicator of a state's power is its GDP. # Short-term power capabilities depend on long-term resources, both tangible and intangible. # Realists consider military force the most important power capability. # International anarchy-the absence of world government-means that each state is a sovereign and autonomous actor pursuing its own national interests. # The international system traditionally places great emphasis on the sovereignty of states, their right to control affairs in their own territory, and their responsibility to respect internationally recognized borders. # Balance of power is the general concept of one or more states' power being used to balance that of another state or group of states Military Military is the most important thing for any nation. It protects sovereignty and without sovereignty a nation does not exist. We believe in a strong military and that the defense budget should be the highest expenditure for any legitimate nation. Environment Nature is a resource to be harvested in the most effective way possible by those who own the land. If conservation is key to preserving resources for a nation than they must conserve, but we should not be afraid to use those resources. Religion and Morality Religion and Morality hold no place in the modern world. Religion is simply a fairytale concocted by ancient power hungry kings and scholars to make themselves feel important while keeping the masses in ignorance and fear. Is it not convienent that the right of a monarch is "god given". Morality is a non factor in todays world as well. Men must act as they will and do whatever they feel is in their OWN best interests. Economy A strong economy is a must, without a solid economy a nation can not support a strong military and thus will lose the ability to be relevant on the world stage or to even be an actor on said stage. The government should enforce moderate regulations while still allowing businesses to do what is best, and that is to earn money. Foreign Relations Interaction with other states is a must in order to survive. Whether that be through making alliances, joining Intergovernmental Organizations or through the promotion of MultiNational Corporations. Isolation will lead to the eventual destruction of a nation. You must play allies and enemies off each other in order to ensure that you remain the dominant power in your region or even the world. Party Leadership Head Administrator(Chairman) Bruce Kent (2731-2782) Edward Morgan (2782-Present) Secondary Administrator(Vice Chair) Anna Kirilenko (2731 - 2762) Helga Budhu (2762-2782) Reyna Calderon (2782-Present) Party Headquarters Built in May of 2741, Realist Party Headquarters is situated in the heart of Belgae,Zardugal. The building is a monument to the Realist party and reflects its effectiveness and ingenuity. The 5 story building holds workspace for 350 offices. Every party official holds an office here and if you need to do business, talk shop, or even come for a visit than feel free to come by and make an appointment. The building was designed by a total of 3 Architects. Hanz Turkulu a Solentian, Glen Victor a Coburan, and Gregory Mitchell a Deltarian. The three worked together on the project all meeting for the first time and after months of deliberation finally presented the blueprints to Head Administrator and Party Chairman Bruce Kent at the annual Party Convention in 2738. The building took a total of 3 years to build and more than 150 contractors were hired during construction. All the contractors were Zardic and the project created many jobs here at home. The opening ceremony was open to the general public and many people commented on the amenities such as restrooms with marble floors. There is a total of 12 building operations engineers on duty at all times and 50 armed guards are on the premises 24 hours a day. Black Leopard Security Firm Black Leopard Security Firm was established in 2757, it is a private business that conducts security missions for high end clientele. Some of its more high profile clients include the current Chancellor and his wife former Actress Serena Kent. Through Executive Order 1003A Black Leopard Security was awarded with the right to police the entire nation of Zardugal. This was a turning point in the companies history as it went from a mid-level security firm to arguably the strongest business in the entire federation. Since its intial founding in 2757 Black Leopard Security has prospered. Not only does it do a majority of the policing for the entire Federation, but it also goes provides security for ports in The Legionary State of Keymon